Haikyuu!! Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to discuss problems, ideas, and projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, check out the talk page tab above. The To-do List is a catalog of all the problems or projects the is currently going through. It doesn't matter if you're an unregistered user, registered user, or an administrator. Any help is greatly appreciated! If you have a question about something on the To-do List, feel free to contact the admins or content moderators through their message walls or on the . To-do List *'Manga' **'Volume Pages:' Volume 35-current need synopsis **'Special chapters:' the images with English on Haikyū!!: One Shot needs to be switched to ones with kanji **'Chapter Pages:' most need overview, plot, trivia sections **The following pages lack information - Let's! Haikyū!?; Haikyū!! Shōsetsuban!!; Haikyū-bu!! **Need a page for Final Haikyu Quest *'Anime' **'Episode Pages:' most of them need plots, character debuts or appearances, and episode notes **Movies 1-4 (Gekijō-ban Haikyū!! Owari to Hajimari, Gekijō-ban Haikyū!! Shōsha to Haisha, Haikyū!! Sainō to Sensu, and Haikyū!! Conseputo no Tatakai) lack information. Movie 3-4 need a list of character appearances *'Character Pages:' most lack content in their plot, relationships, and background sections *'Matches:' we want to create pages for the various volleyball matches that have taken place. So far there are only 3 pages *'Location:' we want to create more location pages (see Sendai City Gymnasium for example) *'Images:' the following images need category, source, and license **TaichiKawanishiMugShot.jpg **Kawanishi1.jpg **HinataKageyama5.png **Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 10.07.01 am.png **Ogano Daiki.png **Kengo Nanasawa.jpg **Yohei Ashiya.jpg **Shingo Sengoku.jpg **Masaki gora.png **Shimafu Noriaki.jpg **Akatani Yuu.jpg **Kodama Masaru.jpg **Iwaizumi1.jpeg **Semi2.jpeg **IMG 3122.png **DLmBr28WkAAkNyT.jpg **Ddb3f2ae51fa0437ff202d6b1041b5c8.jpg **Sugawara asking Asahi to return.png **Shirabu.jpg **Bokuto san.jpg **014dba108e3f41a01dfaf2742aa0f734fb2a0b42 00.jpg **Da9188e167f3ffcb8cea774eb8f826bf80efe442 hq.jpg **Haikyuu creature collection wakatoshi ushijima by wizzygamemaster-d9stqsh.jpg **Haikyuu-3-05-6.jpg **Tumblr inline o3y8i2iKf71tmfylr 1280.png **Images.jpg **Download.jpg **Ennoshita group 1.png **Ennoshita 3.png **Ennoshita group 2.png **Ennoshita group 3.png **Ennoshita 4.png **Daichi 1.png **Lev and Hinata 2.png **Sakusa MC 1.jpg **Atsumu anime.png *'Images:' the following English images need to be switched to ones with kanji **Hinatas feint.png **Datekou.png **Hinata and Kageyama fighting.png **Hinatas first quickstrike.png **Haiba-appearance.png **Haiba-and-hinata.png **Haikyu-4471451.jpg **Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p008.jpg **NiiyamaJoshiManga.png **ScreenshotFromKissManga.png **Screenshot 148.png How to help out ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Write a new article or fix the unused links that are on ' '! ; Other useful special pages * * * * Check out the full list of special pages at . Content Categories ; Characters *All Characters *Male Characters *Female Characters *First Years *Second Years *Third Years ; Team Positions *Advisors *Managers *Coaches *Captains *Vice Captains *Setters *Liberos *Middle Blockers *Wing Spikers *Aces ; High School Teams *Aobajohsai *Date Tech‏‎ *Fukurōdani *Inarizaki *Itachiyama‏‎ *Johzenji *Kakugawa *Kamomedai *Karasuno *Mujinazaka *Nekoma *Nohebi *Ougiminami *Sarukawa Tech *Shinzen *Shiratorizawa *Tokonami *Tsubakihara *Ubugawa *Wakutani South ; Other Teams *Junior High Schools *Karasuno Neighbourhood Association *Fukurōdani Academy Group *Karasuno High Girls' Team *Niiyama Girls' High Team Others *Matches Community Portal Category:Community